indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Marion's letter
Marion's letter was a letter Marion Ravenwood wrote to her son Mutt Williams from Peru. History After receiving Oxley's first letter, Marion Ravenwood believed him to be out of his mind and followed him to Peru. Like Harold Oxley before her, she was abducted by Soviet Special Forces. Oxley gave her a cryptic message he had written just before he was kidnapped, and the Soviets let Marion escape just long enough so that she could forward it to Indiana Jones. Marion wrote an accompanying letter to Mutt, explaining all the circumstances and urging him to forward Oxley's message to Indiana, and sent the letter to Mutt's address in Chicago. She also called Mutt by phone, but was re-captured during the phone call and the line went dead. When receiving the letter, Mutt drove on his motorcycle to Bedford, Connecticut where he met Jones at the train station just before he left town. At Arnie's Diner, Mutt explained the situation to Jones and showed him Oxley's message. After Jones had decyphered the message, the two went to Nazca in Peru where they found the Crystal Skull of Akator at Chauchilla Cemetery, but also were captured by the soviets. They were brought to a jungle camp in Brazil where they were united with Oxley and Ravenwood. After embracing her son, Marion Ravenwood reproached him for following her although she had explicitly forbidden him to do so. Mutt answered that she had neither written that in her letter nor told him by phone. Description Marion's letter, together with Oxley's crypted message, was included in an envelope covered with stamps from Peru. It was directed to :Mutt Williams :210 N. Dearborn St. :Chicago, Illinois :USA The letter reads: :Dear Son, :Please read this letter carefully. I don't have time to fully explain right now but I need you to do something for me that is terribly urgent. :Ox has stumbled into a very bad situation down here and I'm afraid that he won't get out of it without the help of an old friend of ours. :He goes by Indiana Jones, but his real name is Dr. Henry Jones. He is a professor of Archaeology at Marshall College in Bedford, Connecticut. :It is imperative that you search him out and give him the enclosed page written by Ox just before he was kidnapped. Ox had made some discoveries about the skull that Indiana will have some knowledge of. :The effects of these discoveries have taken a huge toll on him and I'm afraid his behaviour makes it appear that he has lost his mind. His captors have threatened to kill him if he doesn't reveal its whereabouts. :You need to explain all of this to Henry Jones, he needs to come here as soon as possible. It could be a matter of life and death. I have all the faith in you. :::::Much love ::::::Mom Behind the scenes While Oxley's second letter has a prominent role in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Marion's letter is only briefly visible in the scene at Arnie's Diner: only half of the letter with its envelope only in the background. Nevertheless, the letter and its envelope were fully prepared as props and presented by Doug Harlocker, the film's property master, in the Iconic Props featurette of the DVD. Even the Peruvian stamps from that time had been remade and put on the envelope.Iconic Props In the full text of the letter shown in the featurette, Marion explicitly indicated that Indiana Jones was a professor. It is therefore unclear why Mutt Williams believed him to be a sort of grave robber. Appearances * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Sources *''Iconic Props'' Notes and references Category:Equipment